


blood drive

by kinqcrow



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Dead dads, Drabble, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinqcrow/pseuds/kinqcrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin Kirigiri is truly the worst father of them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blood drive

Sometimes she wonders if he felt pleasure dying. As if, somehow, his inevitable death faded away all the little lines of tension on him as he becomes the stars, then hopes not, because she'll never forgive him if he did. 

(there was so much to tell him, and she just, she just has no time, has run _out_ of time, and she can't, just can't, its too late now.)

She's standing in his office. She does that a lot now, actually. Quiet, still, and unmoving as ever- the wind carries out her unspoken words for her. There's no one else with her though, just the feeling she gets when they used to find the poor, poor victim of someone's despair on the ground and its just _too much_. Kirigiri's essence is the silent sound of analysis and she hates this, this blankness.

Jin Kirigiri is truly the worst father of them all.

He arrives early to his school everyday and she can hear him down the halls whispering praises to faceless students. When he looks at her she does not name the dullness inside her when she passes him by. He smiles all the same, but his eyes swell with this hope, this love, and he looks so proud. There is no emotion, though; no thought going through her mind as she hears him say "I love you" before turning back to his office.

Well, there never really was all the other times too, but this time she wishes it now. 

She used to despise her father for abandoning her family's namesake, but only now does she realize the true extent of her mistake.


End file.
